Christmas Present
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: It's Christmas day, and Prussia has the most awesome gift to give Germany. Germancest, smut, yaoi. Germany x Prussia, in that order.


**I know I'm late, I've just not been in the mood to write. (Well, more like, Tumblr has been distracting me). So here is my add to the Christmas stories.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was Christmas time. Which meant decorations, food, presents, and love. The German household was brightly lit with Christmas lights, which reflected off the baubles on the tree, and the smell of gingerbread was in the air. The room was also being warmed by the fireplace, which had tinsle hanging around it.

Yep, the two brothers go all out on Christmas.

Speaking of the brothers, they were both sat on the couch. Ludwig was leaning back, resting his head in his hand, watching his older brother open the gift that he just handed him.

"Wow!" Gilbert's eyes widend as he looked at the selection of video games he just unwrapped. "Bro, you didn't have to get me so many." He smiled at Ludwig. "But, I'm not complaining" He giggled to himself as he looked through the stack.

"You're welcome, Gilbert." He leaned over to plant a small kiss on the albino's pale cheek. "So, where's mine?" As serious as the man can be, Ludwig did get rather excited during Christmas. He thinks it's because he always loved the holiday when he was a child.

"Oh, yeah." Gilbert got up and put the games near the TV, then came back and stood infront of his younger brother. "Hold on." He began to dig in his trouser pockets looking for something, his tongue poking out his lips. After going through all his pockets, his face lit up when he found what he was looking for. "AHA!" He brought his hand out his pocket and brought it to his head. When he pulled his hand away, Ludwig noted that he had stuck one of those stick on gift bows to his head.

"Um...East...?" Ludwig asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Hehe~ West! I'm you're present!" He held out his arms with a big grin on his face. Ludwig looked at him even more confused.

"What?"

"Well you see. I couldn't really decide what to get you this year, so I thought, Why not give you the gift," He leaned forward so that he was at eye level with Ludwig. His voice becoming more husky and quiet. "Of you doing whatever you want to me. Now, unwrap this present." He grinned rather evily and his eyes were half-lidded.

Ludwigs face turned bright red. He swallowed hard, already feeling his pant get tighter. "B-bruder, I-"

"Come on Bruder. I've been naughty and you need to put a big lump of coal in my stocking!" He grinned at his brother who was turning more red. "Play with my baubles. Pull my cracker! Suck my candy cane!"

"How many of these do you have?"

"You'll know when I've run out." He smiled. "OH! Stuff me like a turke-" He was interupted by a pair of lips on his. He smirked and happily kissed back. He licked the blondes bottom lip, but they didn't open, they pulled away.

"Shut up and take your clothes off." Ludwig demanded, his voice low. Gilbert smirked.

"With pleasure~" He stood up straight and began to strip his shirt off, too slowly for Ludwigs taste. He carelessly threw it behind him (along with the bow on his head), smirking at the man staring at him hungrily. He began to unzip his jeans and slide those off to, then went his boxers, leaving him naked. Ludwig drank in the sight and motioned for him to come back over. Gilbert did as he was told and straddled the younger German. Their mouths connected again, and this time, Gilbert got to shove his tongue in the other ones mouth.

Gilbert's right hand was travelling down his brothers chest, while his left hand was in his hair. No gel to worry about since Ludwig never slicked his hair back unless he was going out or he had company coming to the house. Gilbert always told him he looked better with his hair down anyway. Their mouths only seperated for a split second as Ludwig threw his tank top off. At the same time, Gilbert was undoing his belt but was stopped by Ludwig grabbing his wrists.

The albino suddenly found himself being lifted up and put on his back on the floor. He looked up at blue eyes staring at him.

"Wanted a better position." Ludwig smiled down at his brother as he undid his belt and pulled off his jeans. "Lube?"

"My back pocket."

Ludwig grabbed Gilbert discarded jeans and went through the pockets until he found the small bottle.

"Come on, West! By the time we finish, it'll be next Christmas!" Gilbert joked, but changed mood when he saw the tall blonde coat his fingers with the substance. Germany leaned over the pale man.

"Then I guess I'll get to open my present again" He kissed Gilbert's neck as he pushed a finger into him. Gilbert groaned, it's been awhile since he's bottomed. He moaned more when another finger was added and Ludwig began to stretch him. When he felt he was good to go he removed his fingers, and replaced them with his erection after he pulled his boxers down. As he enter Gil, he bit down on his shoulder, earning an extra loud moan from the Prussian. He let his brother catch his breath before his began to move. While he was leaving bite marks on Prussia's shoulders and neck, Gilbert was leaving bright red scratch marks on Germany's back. The taller German rocked his hips, loving the fact that he was in control and the delicious noises coming from his lover.

"A-ah~ West!" Gilbert called out, he was enjoying this more than he remembers the last time he was dominate by his little brother. "Harder!"

Ludwig was about to do as he was told, but then he remembered that Prussia was letting him do was _he_ wanted tonight. He ignored his brother's request and continued with the pace he was going. This caused Gilbert to groan and shout more.

"West, please! Har- AH!" He arched his back as Ludwig had hit the spot that he almost forgot felt so amazing. He bit his lip as Ludwig hit it again and again, but it wasn't enough. He moved his hips to met Germany's, to try and hit the spot more and harder. Ludwig noticed this and held his brothers hips in place to stop him.

"Nein, East. You said...I could do whatever...I want." He panted out, seeing that Prussia was half regretting this idea. Gilbert glared and dug his nails more into that broad back, he knew Ludwig liked abit of pain, and Gilbert loved to give it. He heard the younger hiss.

"Hurry this up, and I'll do _much_ more to you." He could practically hear the smirk that was on his brothers face, and that one sentence sent his mind racing. He had the whole day, with Gilbert to do whatever he wanted. There was lots of stuff he's wanted to do, and today could be it. He began to quicken the pace and was hitting Prussia's sweet spot harder. "Ha~ Good boy!" He breathed in his ear. And that husky voice nearly sent him over the edge. He breathed heavily as he pulled out of Prussia and shot his load onto the floor, as Prussia came on his and Ludwig's stomachs. Germany collapsed ontop of Gil as they both needed to catch their breaths. As his panting began to slow down, Ludwig rolled over to lay next to his brother. Gilbert turned his head to smile at the younger man.

"Doesn't matter if you're topping or not, Lud, you will always be my bitch." He giggled.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Ludwig challenged his brother.

"Well, atleast I know what to get you for your birthday." Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle at that.

The rest of the day was even more eventful as they made their way to Germany's bedroom.

And Ludwig couldn't help but think that this was quite possibly the best present Gilbert (or anybody) had given him.

* * *

**And that's the true meaning of Christmas**

**There may be a few spelling/grammar mistakes since I'm tired.**

**Yeah, I'm not really used to writing Ludwig on top, but I thought it was a good gift Gil could give him.**

**I only really wanted to write this because of the puns. I have a love for dumb puns and they wouldn't get out my head, and they seemed like something Gil would say.**

**I'm thinking of writing a story for a different pairing (although it hurts me so *dramatic*), I'm thinking either FrUK or PrussiaxAmerica (If I can think of a good enough plot). Or maybe I'll write a yuri, cause yuri's good. Yeah, I'm gonna write yuri.**

**Ok, Merry (late) Christmas, or Happy Holidays.**

**And Have a Happy New Year!**

**I'm going to sleep now.**

**xoxo**


End file.
